Romeo and Cinderella
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: "Cerita cinta kita seperti cerita Romeo & Juliet saja ya?" / "Kalau memang cerita kita seperti Romeo & Juliet, aku tak mau menjadi Juliet." / "Eh? Lalu mau jadi apa?" / "Aku ingin menjadi Cinderella saja." / KaiLen! Shonen-ai (Yaoi), sedikit lemon atau lime / New author in this fandom, mohon bantuannya! :) / RnR please?


Romeo & Cinderella

Author: Shiranai Yukou

Pairing: KaiLen

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama

Rate: PG-17 / T semi M

Summary: "Cerita cinta kita seperti cerita Romeo & Juliet saja ya?" | "Kalau memang cerita kita seperti Romeo & Juliet, aku tak mau menjadi Juliet." | "Eh? Lalu mau jadi apa?" | "Aku ingin menjadi Cinderella saja."

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, cerita gak masuk akal, OOC parah

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

A/N:

Tulisan yang Bold = Lyrics, Italic = Flashback

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

Keriuhan di dalam arena Tokyo Dome terdengar begitu menyengat telinga. Semua menggoyangkan tangannya yang memegang lightstick. Mulut mereka menyerukan satu nama atau barangkali dua nama.

"Kaito! Kaito!"

"Len! Len!"

Kedua nama itu diserukan semua penonton konser **bertajuk **'Just Like That'. Konser yang telah ditunggu-tunggu setelah album berjudul 'Tell Me Your World' **dipasarkan se**kitar satu bulan yang lalu.

Sekitar lebih dari ratusan penonton menunggu sejak pagi hanya untuk konser malam ini. Dan itu membuat kedua tokoh utama di dalam konser itu gelisah dan gugup.

"Kaito-nii, bagaimana ini? Kakiku tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Aku gugup sekali." Tanya seorang lelaki mungil dengan pakaian ala dress.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Kagamine Len tersebut memakai tank top sedada saja, membiarkan bagian perutnya terekspos bebas. Namun tank top itu dibalut oleh gaun pendek transparan yang pada bagian tengahnyaterbuka. Di tengah-tengah gaun itu terdapat bunga mawar yang sangat merah.

Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu diikat oleh pita hitam, membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan yang manis. Tapi pada mata bagian kirinya diberi make up seperti bekas luka bakar yang melingkari matanya. Bagian lehernya juga dililiti pita hitam.

Bagian bawahnya, ia hanya memakai sebuah rok putih jika terlihat dari depan tapi pada bagian belakang akan terlihat seperti dress panjang. Sedangkan kaki pendeknya memakai sepatu boots panjang hingga selutut.

Mungkin yang menambah lagi kesan rumit pada pakaiannya adalah pita-pita hitam yang melilit kedua lengannya secara menyilang dengan di akhiri timpaan pada bunga mawar di punggung tangannya.

Kaito, yang dipanggil Len tadi hanya menoleh sebentar padanya kemudian kembali fokus pada gitar listriknya. "Ayolah, Lenny. Kita sudah berkali-kali konser kan?"

Len mem-pout-kan bibirnya, membuatnya sangat imut di mata Kaito. "Ish, Onii-chan saja sibuk sendiri dengan gitar! Itu pertanda Onii-chan juga gugup! Nii-chan pikir aku tidak tahu?" Sengitnya.

Pria tampan itu mendengus. "Baiklah, aku kalah!" Ucapnya tak rela. "Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau yang nonton sebanyak ini?" Kaito berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba mengintip keluar.

Beberapa fansnya berteriak kegirangan saat mengetahui Kaito mengintip. Walaupun tak terlihat jelas oleh para penonton, tapi 'bocoran' akan ketampanannya telah membius hati ribuan orang di sana.

Pria tampan itu hanya memakai singlet hitam yang dibalut dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang tidak dikancing. Setelah itu kemejanya ditimpa lagi dengan rompi hitam tanpa lengan.

Tangannya di tutupi oleh sarung tangan yang hanya menutupi telapaknya namun tidak dengan jarinya, ditambah 'manisan' bunga mawar yang menimpa pita-pita hitam. Kakinya yang panjang memakai celana jeans abu-abu. Tak lupa ia memakai kalung Rosario untuk menambah kesan 'alim' dalam dirinya.

"Argh, aku takut melakukan kesalahan!" Pekik Len setelah mendengar teriakan histeris penonton. Saking kesalnya ia memegang kepalanya.

Kaito menepuk kepalanya, "Jangan gugup! Atau kau benar-benar akan melakukan kesalahan! Opening konser kita kan darimu. Kalau kita salah, habis sudah."

Len merengut. "Kaito-nii makin membuatku gugup! Huwaaa!" Teriaknya kesal. Hitung-hitung, ini bisa membuat gugup dalam hatinya menghilang.

"Kaito-san, Len-san! Stand by dalam sepuluh menit lagi!" Ujar salah satu kru mengingatkan mereka. Mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Onii-chan~" Len menarik kecil ujung rompi Kaito. Pria iris biru tua itu menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Ayolah, bantu aku agar tidak gugup." Pinta Len dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Wajah Len benar-benar menggemaskan sekarang, apalagi dengan dandanan ala perempuan cantik.

"Ugh, kau berhasil mengalahkanku. Kalau kita duduk di sofa sebentar." Ajak Kaito sembari menarik Len ke sofa. Lalu memposisikan tubuh Len bersandar ke dadanya dari samping.

Kaito sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta padanya. Len tersenyum dalam belaian kasih Kaito. Benar-benar membuat batinnya tenang. Bahkan dia tak tahu jika Kaito sangat berpengaruh dengannya sekarang.

"Hey, Len."

"Hm?"

"Apa lagu opening ini tidak terlalu erm seperti... apa ya namanya? Oh iya, mengumbar kehidupan cinta kita dulu?"

"Hah? Tidak juga. Lagu ini kan sudah kita buat sedemikian rupa. Sudah kita beri kata-kata perumpamaankan?"

"Yah, aku tahu itu tapi..."

"Kaito-san, Len-san! Cepat naik keatas panggung sekarang!"

Chup!

"Jangan khawatir, Nii-chan. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Nii-chan cukup memainkan gitar dengan baik dan ingat fanservice kita ne~"

Kaito tersenyum melihat Len sudah berlari mendahuluinya. Terdiam beberapa saat memandangi punggung rampingnya sebelum berlari menyusul Len. Membuat kibaran pada kemeja juga rompinya.

.

.

.

**"Jangan biarkan cintaku menjadi tragedy Juliet..."** Keriuhan semakin menggila sesaat setelah mendengar suara berat yang menggema. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah cahaya bundar menerangi tubuh mungil sang diva.

"**Bawa~ aku pergi dari sini...**" Len menarik tangan kirinya keatas, menjuntaikan pita-pita hitamnya kebawah sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang mic**.** Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya yang menyedihkan semakin menimbulkan kehebohan tersendiri oleh para fans.

"**Itulah yang kurasakan...**" Iris azure miliknya terbuka tegas. Tangannya yang berada di atas jatuh dan menunjuk lurus ke kiri. Tempat di mana Kaito berada dengan gitarnya.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar pertarungan menyenangkan dari alat-alat musik band. Len hanya menggoyangkan tubuhnya selama musik berlangsung. Sedangkan Kaito dengan kerennya bermain gitar kesayangannya.

Inilah awal cerita mereka

.

.

.

**Selamat malam kepada papa dan mamaku**

**Kuberharap mereka tidur dengan nyenyak**

**Sekarang sudah waktunya mereka tidur**

.

.

.

_Sinar bulan menerangi malam yang kelam. Tak luput menerangi sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup mewah. Namun di salah satu sudut rumah, angin malam dapat masuk seleluasa mungkin melewati pintu balkon yang sengaja di buka lebar. Membuat tirai kuning pisang berkibaran._

_Seorang lelaki berparas manis dengan piyamanya tengah duduk di sana, menatap lurus sesuatu yang sedikit mengusik ketenangan hatinya. Detak jam dinding membuatnya semakin gelisah._

_Jarum pendek di dalam jam itu __menunjuk____pada angka romawi dua belas, begitu juga dengan jarum panjangnya. Laki-laki yang tengah duduk itu bergumam dalam hatinya. _

_'Untung saja sudah tengah malam. Selamat malam Papa, Mama.' Bisiknya dalam hati. _

_Orang yang ditatapnya tersenyum ramah. Pemuda yang sangat tampan itu masih memakai kemeja dan celana sekolahnya. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang di antara tiang-tiang pembatas balkon. Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat surai biru lautnya bertebangan kesana kemari. Bibirnya terbuka untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada laki-laki penyuka pisang tersebut._

_"Kau merindukanku?"_

.

.

.

**Rasa caramel seakan candu bagiku**

**Kusilangkan kakiku karena aku malu**

**Seberapa jauh kita akan pergi?**

.

.

.

_Kagamine Len, sang laki-laki manis tengah menyilangkan kakinya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang begitu manis. _

_Kekasihnya yaitu Kaito benar-benar bertanya tepat sasaran. Dia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya, apalagi disaat seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana kakak kelas sekaligus kekasihnya mengetahui kerinduannya?_

_"Kau tahu? Angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit. Aku sangat khawatir kalau kau sakit. Jadi tutuplah pintu balkonmu lain kali." Nasihatnya lembut. Begitu lembutnya hingga membuat hati Len terasa di tusuk jarum._

_Kaito terlalu baik untuknya, terlalu menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Seharusnya pemuda itu bisa mencari yang lebih baik darinya. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk Kaito, ditambah lagi soal penolakan itu._

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Wajah Kaito berubah menjadi datar dan berjalan menujunya. Mendengar langkah kaki Kaito, kepala mungilnya segera mendongak. Manik azure langsung bertemu iris biru gelap yang mengkilat._

_Jantung Len tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan. Datarnya wajah Kaito seperti pertanda kalau pemuda itu sedang marah. Rasanya ingin kabur dari sana sesegera mungkin namun—_

_Bruk!_

_"Kau tidak berpikir kita harus berpisah 'kan?"_

.

.

.

**Jangan mengira aku akan ****semudah**__** itu**

**Aku juga tidak suka dengan hal yang pahit**

**Itu karena apa yang ibu berikan padaku selama ini selalu 'manis'**

.

.

.

_Azure milik Len membulat seketika. Kaito mendorongnya dengan cepat dan menindihnya dengan tangan dan lutut sebagai penopang agar tak terlalu memberatkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya._

_Kali ini wajah Len lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya. Berposisi seperti ini membuat debaran jantungnya makin tak terkendali. _

_"Ja-jangan melakukan hal 'kasar' lagi padaku..." Ucap Len pelan, sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi Kaito yang masih saja datar. Ekspresi datarnya wajah Kaito benar-benar menyeramkan daripada yang dibayangkan kebanyakan orang._

_Sret_

_"Tenanglah. Aku bercanda soal kata-kata tadi. Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan memikirkan hal seperti itu." Kaito tersenyum lebar bahkan matanya sampai tertutup setelah berhasil memegang pipi mulus Len. _

_Lagi, kata-kata Kaito menusuk lubuk hatinya. Pemuda itu begitu mempercayainya. Apa dia benar-benar yakin dengan hubungan mereka? _

_Len menutup matanya sejenak, berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti adalah suatu kesalahan. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan yakin sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Kaito._

_"__**Jika ada sesuatu yang belum diketahui, kau mungkin akan penasaran tentangnya. Jadi tunjukkan aku 'segala tentang'mu. Maka akan ku tunjukkan 'semua tentang'ku.**__"_

_Seringaian muncul di bibir Kaito saat melihat wajah Len yang merah menggoda._

_Setelahnya terdengar suara kecipak dan lenguhan nikmat di kamar kedap suara tersebut._

.

.

.

**Aku ingin menjadi seperti Cinderella**

**Aku akan lari tanpa apapun kecuali baju yang ku kenakan**

**Biarlah keajaiban menghentikan waktu**

**Sebelum 'para penjahat' mengganggu kita**

**Aku ingin kabur seperti Juliet**

**Tapi jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu**

**Ya mungkin kisah kami mirip**

**Tapi itu akan jadi terlalu membosankan**

**Sayang, maukah kau hidup bersamaku?**

.

.

.

_Len kembali terduduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tangannya mensejajarkan apel yang ia pegang di __depan____matanya. Kini hatinya sedang bimbang._

_'Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak sebodoh itu kan tadi? Memintanya melakukan itu... Apa itu suatu kesalahan?' Batinnya saling bertengkar. _

_Sebelumnya kedua insan ini berciuman mesra dan panas di atas tempat tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Len melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bangkit. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan wajah tertegun. Padahal kancing pada piyama dan kemeja mereka sudah terbuka semua._

_Ini suatu kesalahan 'kan? Len tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ingin melakukan 'itu' secara tidak langsung. Kecerobohannya bisa saja membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Apalagi kalau misalnya dia bisa hamil. Lalu, bagaimana kalau Kaito tak mau bertanggung jawab setelahnya?_

_Grep_

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Kaito memeluknya dari belakang. Memposisikan Len benar-benar di antara kakinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda itu menyelipkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya. _

_Menikmati wangi tubuh Len tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Malah membuatnya semakin mabuk dan tergila-gila padanya. Kebetulan dia juga ingin menenangkan Len, menggali apa saja yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi._

_Len tanpa sadar menjatuhkan apelnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan kegelian melandanya. Bibir kissable Kaito semakin gencar mengecup permukaan lehernya._

_"A-aku..." Ucap Len kebingungan. _

_Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa jika kau tidak ingin bicara. Kurasa kau terlalu bingung atau malah... gugup?" Goda Kaito sambil menjilat leher Len. Tangannya yang menganggur akhirnya bergerak untuk mengelus permukaan perut mulus tersebut._

_Len menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan. Tangannya meremas kuat paha Kaito yang berada di kedua sisinya. _

"_Ngomong-ngomong—" Kaito sengaja menggantung perkataannya dan menyudahi apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan pada Len. Itu bisa saja membuat kekasihnya makin ketakutan dan tidak mau berbicara lagi padanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan._

_Len menghela nafas lega. Ia benar-benar ketakutan terbawa suasana. "—Cerita cinta kita seperti cerita Romeo & Juliet saja ya?" Lanjut Kaito dengan nada aneh. Seperti mengajaknya bercanda mungkin?_

_Lelaki penyuka pisang itu bergumam nyaman saat merasakan Kaito mempererat pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas bahunya. Secara tidak sadar Len mengelus surai biru Kaito. "Kalau memang cerita kita seperti Romeo & Juliet, aku tak mau menjadi Juliet."_

_Kaito mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya bingung. "Eh? Lalu mau jadi apa?"_

_"Aku ingin menjadi Cinderella saja." Len tersenyum manis padanya. Seolah itu adalah kenyataan yang mereka alami. _

"_Aku ingin menjadi seperti Cinderella dan aku ingin kabur seperti Juliet. Cinderella yang hanya pergi dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Dan mencapai kebahagiaan bersama sang Romeo." _

_Kaito tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau seperti sedang membuat cerita, sayang. Dan kita akan segera membuat cerita ini."_

.

.

.

**Kutahu dari awal walau ini menyakitkan**

**Namun aku mencintaimu**

**Tapi ayah tidak suka, dan ingin kita berpisah**

**Dan ayah berjanji akan mengurusku tapi sebenarnya hanya mengikatku**

.

.

.

_Ini adalah saat-saat mereka mengalami penolakan itu..._

_Siang itu mereka dipulangkan lebih cepat oleh sekolah karena ada rapat guru. Len bermaksud mengenalkan kekasihnya, Kaito pada kedua orang tuanya. Maka sebelum mereka sampai di rumah mewah milik laki-laki mungil itu, mereka mampir ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga mawar._

"_Papa, Mama! Aku pulang!" Len mengetuk pintu tumahnya dengan suara riang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan besar Kaito. Bunga yang cantik itu dipegang oleh Kaito, bersiap untuk memberikannya kepada kedua orang tua Len._

_Krek_

_Pintu pun terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan kedua orang tua Len yang tengah berdiri tersenyum padanya. "Oh, kau sudah pulang. Selamat datang. Ini siapa?" Tanya Papa Len ramah._

"_Papa mungkin tak akan percaya dia ini siapa." Ucap Len membuat kedua orang tuanya penasaran._

"_Memangnya dia siapa, sayang?" Kali ini perempuan cantik bertanya padanya. Itu adalah Mamanya._

"_Ini kekasihku, Shion Kaito." Jawab Len dengan wajah merona._

_Papa dan Mamanya tampak terkejut dan saling berpandangan. Kaito berdehem sejenak untuk memperkenalkan dirinya._

"_Konichiwa, perkenalkan Shion Kaito. Saya kekasihnya Len." Ia __memperkenalkan____dirinya____dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan._

_Tapi..._

_Plak_

"_Apa kalian bilang?! Jangan bercanda! Kalian ini sama-sama lelaki! Apa kalian gila?!" Bentak Papa kasar._

_Len tampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Kaito. Bunga yang Kaito pegang tadi kelopaknya tengah berhamburan dan beberapa terbang dengan angin. Papa Len tampak terengah-engah setelah membentak. _

_Len menangis begitu saja melihat adegan itu. "Kaito-nii!" Laki-laki itu segera berlari memeluk Kaito yang mengusap pipinya yang sedikit chubby yang memerah karena tamparan tadi._

"_Jangan menangis, Lenny. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Ujar Kaito sembari mengelus surai madu Len._

_Grep_

"_Kalian harus berpisah! Kalian sudah melanggar aturan di dunia ini! Sekarang masuk __ke kamarmu__**, **__Len! Dan kau jangan berani bertemu dengannya lagi!" Papa menariknya masuk dan Mama menutup pintunya._

"_Kaito!"_

"_Len!"_

_Setelah itu, Papa dan Mama Len semakin mengikatnya. Semakin memperketat waktu belajar anak tunggalnya. Selalu mengantar jemput Len pergi ke sekolah bahkan sampai mengatakan pada teman Len agar mereka berdua tak bisa bertemu di sekolah sekali pun._

_Inilah yang membuat Kaito nekat memanjat ke balkon rumah Len dengan menggunakan tali sekarang._

.

.

.

**Tolong bawa aku pergi, Romeo ku**

**Sejauh mereka mencaci maki kita**

.

.

.

"_Cinderella sayang..." Kaito bangun dari posisinya. Berdiri dihadapan Len dengan tangannya yang setengah terulur. Len tercenggang dengan nama 'Cinderella' yang Kaito katakan untuknya._

"_Bayangkanlah tanganku terdapat ikatan seperti ikatan anjing... Setelahnya bayangkan di ujung rantai ikatan ini terdapat ikatan lainnya. Dan ikatan itu berada di lehermu." Jelas Kaito sedikit membingungkan namun Len mengerti maksudnya. _

"_Maksudmu, aku adalah anjing Nii-chan?" Tanya Len sebal. Hei, dia bukanlah hewan! Walaupun dia pintar, tapi tetap saja dia akan mudah dibohong-bohongi oleh Kaito yang seperti majikannya._

_Kaito tertawa. "Apa yang kau katakan, My Cinderella? Kau salah paham rupanya."_

_Len mengembungkan pipinya kesal. _

_Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat wajah Len yang begitu menggemaskan baginya. "Ikatan ini, yah ikatan yang berada di tanganku ini akan ku pasang pada leherku." Kaito berpura-pura memakaikan ikatan ilusi itu di lehernya. _

"_Lihatlah, sayang. Kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan setelah ini. Ikatan dan rantai-rantai ini akan mengunci kita, akan menjadi benda penyatu kita. Walaupun kita akan mati sekalipun, rantai ini tetap akan menyatukan kita di atas sana." Ujar Kaito sedikit mengada-ngada tapi lihatlah wajah manis itu. Merona hanya dengan kata-kata sesederhana itu. _

_Sret_

_Len berdiri untuk memeluknya. Memeluknya sangat erat sampai tak ada celah sedikitpun. Tangannya yang iseng mulai memegang perut Kaito yang sangat hangat. Bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Kaito. "Tolong bawa aku pergi, Romeo ku. Sejauh mereka mencaci maki kita."_

_Kaito tersenyum aneh. Ia mendorong Len hingga jatuh berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Menindihnya seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan di awal. "Kau yang memintaku, Cinderella." _

_Sepasang iris biru gelap sebelumnya terbuka lebar. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Dengan cepat bibirnya melumat sepasang benda kenyal itu. Tak bisa disalahkan kalau ia seagresif saat ini. Itu karena perbuatan tangan nakal Len di bawah sana. _

.

.

.

Bunyi dentangan jam besar membuat semua penonton terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja lampu mati setelah Len menyanyikan lirik itu. Padahal sebelum dentangan itu, Len sempat akan mencium Kaito. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi.

"**Bunyi bell yang terdengar seperti lonceng dongeng Cinderella. Akan ku tinggalkan sepatu kaca ku. Jadi temukanlah aku segera. Sebelum mimpi buruk menggangguku...**" Lampu tiba-tiba kembali menyala dan menerangi Len yang tengah kabur ke tengah panggung di antara para pemain alat musik.

"**...Tentu saja Cinderella juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia berbohong bahwa dia menjatuhkannya secara tidak sengaja...**" Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil, mengajak semua penonton untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"**Ya, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ingin membuat diriku disayangi oleh pangeranku. Lihatlah! aku ada di sini...**" Len mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta perhatian Kaito. Tolong lihatlah, lihat kekasihmu yang malang itu.

Suara retakan pecah terdengar seiring musik yang terus mengalir. Dan akhirnya bunyi pecahan kaca menggelegar saat kurungan besi jatuh memenjarakan Len. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah penuh keputusasaan.

.

.

.

**Maukah kau mencoba melihat ke dalam hatiku?**

**Hatiku terpenuhi oleh hasrat, bukankah begitu?**

**Tapi itu saja tidak cukup, ada hal yang lebih di dalamnya**

**Begitu sulit bahwa kau tak bisa tak ada di sana sedikitpun**

**Tapi itu tidak akan berarti**

.

.

.

_Prang_

_Sebuah kaca dari figuran telah pecah karena kecerobohan mereka. Suara itu mengejutkan kedua insan itu pasalnya suaranya memang benar-benar keras. Sebuah foto keluarga yang seharusnya terpajang rapi di atas meja nakas sekarang jatuh berantakan di atas lantai._

_"Engh... Oniihh... Papa bisa saja kesini..." Len melenguh. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik rambut Kaito agar kepala besar itu menjauh dari lehernya._

_"Emh... Tidak akan... Assh... Lenny!" Pekik Kaito saat melepaskan puncaknya di dalam Len. Laki-laki manis itu juga berteriak kecil merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya. _

_Setelahnya Kaito ambruk di samping tubuh mungil tersebut. Keduanya berkeringat dan saling menempel karena cairan lengket. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. _

_"Terima kasih, Len." Kaito mengecup keningnya lembut. Len menggangguk lemah. Tenaganya habis gara-gara kegiatan tadi. _

_"Kaito-nii..." Panggilnya serak. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman._

_"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kaito. _

_Kaito mengelus surai madunya. "Hei, aku bukan laki-laki brengsek seperti itu. Tentu saja aku akan bersamamu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

_"Aku mencintaimu..." Ucap Len tulus. Kata-kata yang Kaito lontarkan membuatnya semakin tak ingin jauh darinya lagi. _

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cinderella." _

.

.

.

"**Maukah kau mencoba melihat ke dalam hatiku. Hatiku terpenuhi oleh hasrat, bukankah begitu...**" Len mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh Kaito di antara besi-besi dingin.

"**Tapi itu saja tidak cukup, ada hal yang lebih di dalamnya. Begitu sulit bahwa kau tak bisa tak ada di sana sedikitpun...**" Semakin lama ia berdiri sembari memegang dada kirinya. Tidak dipedulikannya pita-pita yang sejak tadi mengganggunya sedari tadi.

"**Tapi itu tidak akan berarti...**" Len meliukkantubuhnya kebawah. Penjara besi tadi juga tiba-tiba rubuh.

.

.

.

**Kebahagiaan sepertinya tersimpan di dalam kotak yang lebih kecil daripada yang lebih besar **

**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

**Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang sudah dilakukan atau aku akan membiarkanmu terpuruk**

**Namun ayah dan ibu yang serakah tetap hidup seperti biasa **

**Ya, akan aku terima takdirku**

**Aku telah kehilangan anugrahku**

.

.

.

_"Lenny..." Len menoleh setelah memakai piyamanya kembali. Keningnya berkerut melihat Kaito tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Angin masih berhembus kencang tapi Kaito dengan santainya membiarkan kemeja tetap terbuka tak terkancing._

_"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Kaito tersenyum sembari merogoh saku celananya. "Aku tak yakin kau akan suka dengan ini." _

_Len memiringkan kepalanya karena penasaran. "Nii-chan mau kasih apa memangnya?"_

_"Ini untukmu." Kaito mengulurkan tangannya setelah membuka suatu kotak kecil. Memamerkan benda berkilau di dalamnya. _

_Respon Len benar-benar di luar dugaan Kaito. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya yang menganga di tutupi oleh sepasang tangan lentiknya. Bahkan azure itu mulai berkaca-kaca. _

_"Nii-chan s-serius?" Tanyanya dengan suara gemetar. Ini benar-benar membuat sesak paru-parunya. Kaito memberinya cincin permata. Bukan. Bukan karena permatanya ia jadi shock seperti ini, tapi maksud dari cincin itu._

_"Nii-chan melamarku? Benarkah ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Len yang begitu lucu untuk didengar. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mukanya sedikit memerah malu. Bagaimanapun juga dia baru pertama kali melakukan hal senekat ini dalam suatu hubungan._

_"Len, maukah kau ikut denganku? Jika kau mau, akan____kubawa____kau pergi dari siksaan orang tuamu yang serakah. Tak akan kubiarkan kau terpuruk lagi di kamar ini." Ujar Kaito mantap. Dia tidak akan bermain-main dengan kata-katanya sendiri._

_Len mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Ia menunduk dalam. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _

_Apa dia sanggup meninggalkan semuanya? Bagaimana dengan barang-barang miliknya? Apalagi... apa dia sanggup meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya? Papa dan Mama yang telah mendidiknya hingga sebesar ini? _

_Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Disaat umurnya masih sangat kecil. Berkisar enam atau tujuh tahun. Lelaki bernama Len saat itu masih sangat kecil dan begitu imut. Dan selalu memeluk boneka jerapah kesayangan miliknya._

_Ia masih sangat ingat kalau dulu ia pernah berkunjung ke rumah teman Papa. Saat itu, anak dari teman Papanya berusia lebih tua daripada dirinya. Anak itu mengambil boneka jerapahnya dan berakhir dengan saling berebut. _

_Len yang berhasil mengambil bonekanya segera memeluknya erat. Selain itu mainan kesayangannya, boneka itu juga didapatkannya dengan susah payah. Dia harus belajar sampai demam untuk mencapai nilai tertinggi agar dibelikan boneka itu._

_Tapi saat kedua orang tuanya mendengar keributan kedua anak kecil itu, dengan seenaknya Papanya mengambil boneka itu untuk anak temannya. Tentu saja Len menangis saat itu, dan Papanya berjanji akan memberikannya yang baru tapi janjinya hanya bohong belaka. _

_Sampai saat ini Len tak merasa dibelikan boneka itu lagi. Dia malah dipaksa belajar agar mendapat prestasi tinggi. Dipaksa mengikuti lomba-lomba berhadiah besar dan sebagainya. Intinya, orang tuanya hanya mengikat tubuhnya. Agar dapat menjadi kaya._

_Apa itu yang namanya orang tua? Memaksakan kehendak pribadi walaupun sang anak tidak mau? Apa mereka tahu perasaan Len selama ini yang berpura-pura ceria____di hadapan __mereka?_

_"...-kun.. Len-kun.. Hey, Kagamine Len!" Len tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Azurenya langsung menyadari kalau Kaito menatapnya khawatir._

_"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kaito cemas._

_Len mengangguk kecil. "I-iya, aku baik-baik saja."_

_"Jadi... bagaimana?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya dengan keputusan Len. _

_Laki-laki manis itu tak membuka bibirnya tapi tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil cincin perak berkilau tersebut. Namun sempat berhenti. _

_"A-aku..." Len kembali menunduk._

.

.

.

**Cinderella telah mengatakan terlalu banyak kebohongan**

**Katanya telah dimangsa oleh serigala **

**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

**Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang sudah dilakukan atau aku akan dimangsa **

**Tolong selamatkan aku sebelum itu terjadi**

.

.

.

_Laki-laki berparas manis itu berdiri di ambang pintu balkon. Menatap lurus ke depan, dimana bulan purnama akan tenggelam di sebelah barat. Bajunya yang serba hitam mengungkapkan kedukaannya. _

_Entah kapan angin malam akan berhenti berhembus, namun kali ini dia terhibur dengan benda tak terlihat itu yang berusaha menghembuskan kesedihannya. _

_"Len-kun!" Secepat mungkin ia berlari ke pagar pembatas balkon saat mendengar panggilan itu. Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di bawah sana. Disampingnya terdapat koper yang cukup besar. _

_"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kaito dari bawah sembari merentangkan tangannya keatas. Bersiap untuk menangkap Len yang akan melompat turun. Lelaki manis itu tertawa melihat sikap Kaito yang menurutnya berlebihan itu._

_Dengan sekali gerakan ia melompat turun dari pagar pembatas dan jatuh menindih Kaito yang memeluknya. Keduanya terdiam sebentar dan tertawa bersama. Sebuah tawa kebahagiaan. _

_Keesokkan paginya, Mama Len entah sudah berapa kali memanggil dirinya untuk sarapan dari dapur. Sang Papa yang kesal karena laki-laki itu tak kunjung datang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka paksa kamar bersama Mama._

_Dan saat mereka membuka pintu itu dengan paksa namun yang terlihat hanyalah lemari yang berantakan. Pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar dan jangan lupakan tempat tidur yang sangat berantakan itu. Ah, sesuatu yang janggal ada diatas tempat tidur._

_Sebuah apel yang menindih sehelai kertas bertuliskan 'Romeo and Cinderella'_

"_Kemana perginya dia?!" _

_Entah kemana mereka pergi melarikan diri. Yang pasti mereka sangatlah sukses sekarang. Dicintai oleh seluruh fans dan menetap di suatu kota bernama Tokyo._

.

.

.

Kaito mencuri lirikanpada laki-laki disebelahnya. Jalanan begitu macet sampai-sampai mereka yang sekarang berada didalam mobil tak bisa bergerak. Saat ini mereka sudah pulang dari tempat konser menuju apartemen yang sudah dibeli Kaito beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Nii-chan, aku tahu kau melirikku." Kata Len sedikit risih. Oh ayolah, dia sedang menghapus make up bekas luka bakar itu. Sepertinya stylish terlalu tebal membuat hiasan itu dan itu membuatnya kesal. Beruntunglah sampai akhir konser para fans tidak tahu hiasan itu tidak terlalu dihapus bersih oleh stylish karena waktu mengejar mereka selagi konser.

Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apa aku salah, Cinderella?"

Len mendengus. "Kau tak salah, wahai Romeo. Tapi tolong liat jalan saja. Aku tidak mau kita kecelakaan."

"Heh? Bagaimana kita bisa kecelakaan kalau terjebak macet seperti ini?" Tutur Kaito membuat Len mengangkat kepalanya. Memang sejak tadi laki-laki bersurai honey blonde itu tak melihat kearah depan saking sibuknya dengan hiasan.

Pipi Len tampak mengembung sebal. Oke, kali ini dia kalah lagi. Sedangkan Kaito berusaha menahan kekehannya. "Mau kubantu?" Tawar pria tampan itu.

Len menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Ini sudah mau selesai kok." Dan benar saja apa katanya. Tidak dalam waktu lima menit, hiasan berbentuk luka bakar itu sudah menghilang.

"Len-kun..." Kaito menepuk kepala Len setelah laki-laki itu selesai membereskan peralatan make-upnya. "Hm?" Gumam Len sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau tak mau potong rambutmu ini? Panjangnya sudah hampir melewati bahumu loh." Tangan mungilnya mengacak-acak rambut Len yang terurai. Rasanya menyenangkan kalau melihat wajah Len yang akan marah padanya sebentar lagi.

"Kaito-nii! Jangan acak rambutku!" Len menepis tangan Kaito dan mengikat rambutnya. Berada di dekat Kaito, rambut-rambutnya pasti akan teracak berantakan.

"Untuk apa aku memotongnya? Kan nanti kalau kita pergi, orang-orang tidak akan mencaci maki Nii-chan. Ingat, kita pasangan sesama jenis. Lagipula kalau ada yang menyadari aku ini laki-laki, juga tak apa. Model ini lagi jaman untuk laki-laki berwajah shota sepertiku." Jelas Len lancar bagaikan air.

Kaito menggeleng pelan kemudian menepuk kepala Len lagi. "Terserah apa katamu, Cinderella." Lalu pria itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat macet tidak mengelilingi mobilnya lagi.

"Nii-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa aku mengingat masa lalu kita. Saat-saat kita kabur dari rumah." Ujar Len sedikit datar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Apa ia rindu orang tuanya?

"Kau rindu dengan orang tuamu?" Kaito bertanya tepat sasaran. Laki-laki manis itu hanya berpura-pura batuk dan mengatakan, "Tidak. Untuk apa aku merindukan mereka? Mereka sudah kejam padaku."

Kaito diam. Yah, mereka sangat kejam. Sampai-sampai setelah Len terkenal mereka baru menemuinya. Baru mengaku sebagai orang tuanya dan juga meminta sedikit harta miliknya. Dan tentu saja Len menolak itu.

"Lagipula yang kuingat itu saat kau membawaku ke rumahmu yang mewah. Tak kusangka kau hanya tinggal dengan nenek dan mengajakku tinggal disana. Sudah begitu tiba-tiba kau mengurus surat pindahku untuk sekolah di Tokyo. Akhirnya kita menetap disini sampai sekarang."

"Jangan bilang kau juga terkejut dengan kepekaanku soal musik."

"Hei, baru saja aku ingin mengatakan itu. Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan dalam bermusik. Kau membuat management sendiri, membuat kita menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang. Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu?"

"Mungkin kau sekarang berada di rumah majikanmu. Kau diutus sebagai pembantu oleh kedua orang tuamu yang kelewat kejamnya dengan waktumu. Atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi?"

"Ya! Seenaknya saja bilang aku akan menjadi pembantu!"

"Sudahlah. Ganti topik pembicaraan saja. Aku tak mau mendengarmu marah-marah."

Len mengembungkan pipinya lagi. "Baiklah kita ubah topik. Bagaimana dengan opening dariku saat konser tadi?"

"Hebat? Hanya itu yang ku pikirkan. Fans berteriak sangat keras di beberapaadlib lagu itu."

"Nah! Kaito-nii dengar teriakan mereka saat aku berhasil menciummu saat akhir lagu? So Fantastic!" Ujar Len begitu antusias.

Kaito tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Len. "Scene saat kau dikurung juga bagus. Melihat wajahmu yang putus asa mengingatkanku pada masa lalu."

"Hm~ Pokoknya aku paling suka bagian akhir lagu itu. Kau menyanyikan 2 bait sebelum nait akhir dan aku memberikan banyak hightone. Lalu pas bait terakhir campuran suara kita benar-benar hebat!"

"Kalau kau suka bagian itu, aku lebih menyukai bagian kissnya." Wajah Len sontak memerah mendengar pengakuan pria penyuka es krim itu.

"Dasar mesum!"

Kaito menginjak rem mobilnya tiba-tiba. "Sudahlah. Cepat turun, kita sudah sampai." Ajaknya sembari keluar dari mobil. Lagi-lagi Len hanya bisa merengut diperlakukan kalah seperti ini.

Saat Len keluar dari mobil, Kaito segera merangkulnya. "Cha! Ayo kita masuk ke kamar secepatnya. Aku sudah ngantuk." Len terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kaito yang merengek seperti anak kecil.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen. Suasana sunyi benar-benar merajai ruangan apartemen mereka.

"Sepi sekali ya?" Komentar Kaito konyol dengan suasana apartemen mereka. Memangnya kalau dia berkomentar seperti itu, apa yang bisa meramaikan kesunyian ini?

Len mulai berpikir dan menemukan sebuah ide menarik. "Nii-chan aku ad aide menarik!"

"Hm? Apa itu?" Tubuh Kaito tersentak saat melihat seringaian Len. Kenapa seriangaian itu tiba-tiba muncul?

Tapi pemikiran dangkalnya salah. Len malah mendekat padanya, mengalungkan tangan pendeknya dengan indah di leher Kaito. Lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Otomatis Kaito kini ikut terjatuh menindihnya.

"**Jika ada sesuatu yang belum diketahui, kau mungkin akan penasaran tentangnya. Jadi tunjukkan aku 'segala tentang'mu. Maka akan ku tunjukkan 'semua tentang'ku.**" Bisiknya menggoda.

Kali ini Kaito ikut menyeringai. "Aku merasa deja vu. Baiklah, kau yang memintanya, sayang."

Malam ini, apartemen itu benar-benar berisik.

.

.

The End

Halo, saya author baru disini ^^ Kenalkan, Shiranai Yukou si author tergaje disini (?) Menjadi author baru di fandom ini tapi berani publish pertama dengan FF Shonen-ai pula. Yup, ini dia Romeo & Cinderella ala KaiLen x) Jadi ini FF juga terinspirasi dari lagu Romeo & Cinderella milik Hatsune Miku. Dapat inspirasi setelah lihat PV yang memakai Kagamine Twins sebagai cast trus efek kaca dan dentangan jam itu dari yang Nico Nico Chorus (PV Fantastic gitu).

Ehm terus mau menjelaskan juga maksud baju Len sama Kaito itu adalah kesulitan hubungan mereka. Mawar merah yang menandai cinta sejati mereka, pita hitam yang mengikat mereka berdua atau ikatan ortu Len pada Len dan hiasan luka bakar adalah tanda 'kejahatan' orang tua Len. Pasti udah ketahuan dong model baju apa yang dipakai KaiLen disini x) Yup, The Lost Memory - VanaN'Ice. Benar-benar lagi tertarik sama baju itu kkk.

Dan juga cerita ini ada sedikit adegan mesum (?) namun Yukou coba sebisa mungkin bikinnya dengan bahasa yg sangat halus. Makanya kasih rate PG-17. Semoga aja admin FFn nggak hapus FF ini -_,- Baiklah, readers dimanapun berada~ Tinggalkan review setelah membaca ini ne ^^


End file.
